Untold Secrets
by singuy
Summary: This is stuff, I thought due the stuff I read around here. Warning Rated M, for Adult Themes, and other stuff. Couples OptimusxBlackarachnia,OptimusxSari,RatchetxArcee,BumblexProwl,BumblebeexSentinel
1. Confession

This is something I thought up in my head, I had to get it out XD. It takes place after the Fight with Megatron, and they return back from Cybertron. Everyone came back alive, and continue to live on Earth.

By the way, i do not own Transformer Animated, or the characters.

XXXXXXXX

After the battle with the decepticons were over, Optimus thought back of the time of elita one. He wonders, and then suddenly got a plan. He rushes over to bulkhead.

"Uhhh, hey bulkhead you think you can probably make a transwarp for me" ask the desperate Autobot.

"Sure boss bot, where do you want it to go to?" replied Bulkhead.

"Well, you remember Blackarachnia, could you possibly make a transwarp to her location?" said Optimus.

"What !?!?" shouted the big Autobot ",but she t…"

"I know your wondering, but I have to come out with the truth," says Optimus, while looking in a down mood.

"Everyone come to the base in 10 minutes, I got something to confess" as he said into the comm link.

After 10 minutes pass, all the autobots have reach the base. They were waiting for Optimus to confess what he had to say, because they were eager to leave.

"Uhh, guys you all remember Blackarachnia, right." says Optimus.

"Yeah, I remember her, she was the thief that took me offline and stole my powers." Bumblebee replied angrily.

"Well, I have something to confess, I loved her, and I've loved her for a long time." said the Autobot.

Optimus Prime tells the crew about the past, of what happened to him, Sentinel Prime, and Elita One. He also told everyone of what happened to him, why he wasn't part of the elites.

"Well, if you loved her that much, I guess we all should help" said cranky Ratchet.

"But how are we suppose to find her?" said the yellow bot.

"I know how to find her, all we have to do is use the transwarp and warp us to her" said Bulkhead.

"Okay then lets roll out and get her" said Optimus, happily.


	2. The Return

Optimus had successfully was able to get Blackarachnia. She was laying on Optimus's bed. Optimus had his finger in her mouth.

"Her mouth, it's so warm inside." thinking to himself.

"ughhh, where am I, Huh its you prime" said Blackarachnia , while pushing prime away. "What are you trying to do to me, why am I here?"

"The autobots and I got you back here, I promise I won't ever leave you again, didn't I?" replied Optimus.

"Well, why did you ever rescue me, the last thing I'd want to be rescue by is an Autobot, or worst you" shouted the angry Femme bot.

"Because I love you, I can't have the thought of you leaving me, I want you always by me" replied Optimus.

He ran up to Blackarachnia and held her by the hand. He slowly begins to hug her. He kisses her, while Blackarachnia tries to force Optimus off of her, but couldn't because she was enjoying the kiss. She finally gets loose from the kiss.

"Get off of me, you pervert" shriek Blackarachnia. "Don't make me sting you."

"You won't cause you wouldn't, our feelings are the same for eachother." whispered Optimus.

Blackarachnia cries and says,"Why did you still love me, I am a monster."

"Even if you are a monster, your still the Elita One I love." whispered the autobot.

They both began to kiss each other, and fell back onto the bed. Blackarachnia then rolls on top of Optimus. Optimus moved Blackarachnia's hand down to his thighs. She gasped, because she had never touch a male autobot near that spot before.

"Your hand's were close to my private part, and why did you want my hands near you thighs?" asked the confuse femme bot.

"Oh that's right, you never finish those classes, because of that incident." "I'll teach you it." said Optimus in a strange voice. "I'll show you what kind of special thing comes when a male bot and a femme bot comes together."

Optimus reached and took off Blackarachnia's plates, as well as his own. He inserted his metallic rod into the femme bot's port. Optimus began to push her up and down, so the femme bot begin to moan. Optimus then reached for the breast of Blackarachnia and sucked it. The moans of the two bots became loud until Optimus released a goo of energon inside of Blackarachnia. Suddenly a loud knock happened on Optimus's door.


	3. Ratchet's Story

As Optimus hears the knocking he turned and let some energon goo fell to the ground. Opening door was old Ratchet.

"Uhh, you young autobots these days, doing your stuff." said Ratchet.

Optimus rushes over to block Blackarachnia's naked body from Ratchet.

"I was wondering where all that sound was coming from, but I guess it was just you too enjoying yourselves" laughing the old autobot.

"Well I probably shall give you two your privacy" said Ratchet.

"Good thing he didn't get to see your body parts" laughed Optimus.

Optimus gave back Blackarachnia her plates, and she putted it back on. They both fell asleep.

Ratchet was walking up into Arcee's room where she was daydreaming. She was thinking what have just happened to her. Ratchet walks into her room and held her hand. He explains what had happened a few cycles ago and tells her that she is now back. He takes a quick check-up on her, and tells his story of when he was crewed up with Optimus. Sari rushes in to see if Arcee is better.

"Oh is Arcee better now?" asked Sari.

"She will be when she say she is." said the cranky old bot.

"Jeeez, just wanted to see if I can help." replied Sari.

"Well if you want to help you can leave the room." Ratchet replied in an angrier mood.

"Oh it's okay Ratchet she can stay here." said Arcee, as she slowly her hand next to Ratchets thigh.

Suddenly there was a loud steaming sound and a thump.

"Huh where is that sound coming from." Sari asked.

"Uhh, what sound?" the old autobot asked in a scared voice.

"That steaming sound." replied Sari.

"I think there's something wrong with you, want me to open and check you up?" quickly replying to Sari.

"Eek, umm I think I'll just leave instead" said Sari while dashing out with her jetpack.

Ratchet quickly rushes to lock Arcee's door and make way back to her. Ratchet was still steaming and had the thumping sound coming inside of him.

"Ratchet, are you okay?" ask Arcee.

"Not really" replied the happy old bot.

"Well, if you need help I will do anything for you." said Arcee.

"Well there is, but you probably wouldn't do it." said Ratchet.

Ratchet then whisper into her ears. She took off her metal plates showing her body to Ratchet. She then pushed Ratchet over onto her bed. She striped Ratchet out of his plates. Her head went downward nearer to Ratchet's waist. She begins to lick Ratchet's private part, going back and fourth from the scrotum to the metal rod. She climbed onto it, jumping up and down of it, until energon goo slowly drips down from her vagina. Ratchet then kisses her and they fell asleep while Ratchet was inside her.


	4. Prowl's Strange Day

After Sari quickly dashing towards to the living room where Bumblebee was playing video games, she was wondering about how Ratchet was acting. Then she sat down and played a few games with Bumblebee.

"Hey Bumblebee where is Prowl by the way?" ask Sari.

"Don't know, why'd you ask?" replied Bumblebee.

"I was just wondering where he always leave off too." said Sari. "Oh by the way I have to go help Bulkhead and my Dad, See you later Bumblebee."

Sari dashes off to her home, leaving old Bumblebee bored.

"Hmmm, there's nothing to do, Prime is with Spider, Ratchet is always locked up with Arcee, and Bulkhead is at Sari's place." thinking to Himself. "Oh, wait there's Prowl left to mess with."

Bumblebee races off to the island where Prowl was meditating at. He finally gets there and tries to ambush Prowl. He pounces on top of Prowl making him loose his focus. Prowl then yells at Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, what was that for?" angrily asked the ninja bot.

"I was just bored, there's no one to play with." said Bumblebee.

"What about Sari?" asked Prowl.

"She is working together with Bulkhead, and Dr. Isaac." replied Bumblebee.

"Well why don't you sit here and meditate then." Prowl requested.

After 10 minutes of silence, Bumblebee begins to stare at Prowl. He started to think about him. Bumblebee slowly goes nearer to Prowl.

"Prowl, I never felt this way about you before," whispered Bumblebee.

"Feeling what?" asked the awkward autobot.

"Well, I just can't stop staring at you, you just seem so, handsome to me right now." replied the small autobot.

"Are your bolts loose in your head?" asked Prowl.

Suddenly, Bumblebee jumps on top of Prowl, holding him down with a lot of force. Bumblebee puts his face in front of Prowl's, staring into his eyes. Then he lowered his lips down to Prowl's lips. Bumblebee moved his tongue inside Prowl's mouth making, Prowl unable to breathe. Suddenly with a lot of force, Prowl was able to push Bumblebee off. Prowl was breathing heavily trying to get air. Then he shouts at Bumblebee.

"What was that, Bumblebee!?" asked Prowl.

Bumblebee was shocked, and energon tears fell down from his eyes. He turned around and ran off back to base. Prowl stood, looking as if he was lost. He thought to himself.

"What was that all about?" thinking to himself.


	5. Bee's Tears

Bumblebee rushes back home, and bumps into Optimus. Without a word, Bumblebee quickly darts into his own room, locking it up. He begins to cry, hiding in the corner. While Bumblebee was locked in his own room, Prowl quickly rushes to chase after him. He then meets up with everyone in the living room.

"Hey Prowl, what wrong?" asked Prime.

"Uhhh, nothing really, where's Bumblebee?" replied Prowl.

"The boy ran into his room, it seemed like he was crying, did you have something to do with him?" asked Ratchet.

"Oh, nothing happened." said Prowl.

"He was crying?" asked Arcee "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"No, I will go to him, it probably was my fault." said Prowl.

"Huh, so what did you do to him Prowl?" asked Blackarachnia.

Prowl ignored her, and rushes quickly to Bumblebee's quarters. He knocks on it non-stop until Bumblebee finally open's it. Bumblebee stared at Prowl looking embarrassed, until Prowl held his hand, and dragged him to his room. Prowl dragged and pushed Bumblebee onto his tree, which was in his room. He looks into his eyes.

"So you really feel that way too?" whispered Prowl.

Bumblebee started to heat up, and steam.

"So what are you going to do to me?" Bumblebee whispered back to Prowl.

"You really want to know?" Prowl whispered.

"Sure." said Bumblebee

Prowl slowly presses his lips Bumblebee's lips, and Prowl's hand went to the hips of Bumblebee's. Bumblebee doesn't do anything because this wasn't the first time another person touched him there. Slowly excitement began to build between the two friends. Prowl then licks Bumblebee's neck and he begins to cry.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you Bumblebee." whispered Prowl.

Prowl then whispered into his ear, making Bumblebee lower down to Prowl's thighs. Out came out was a metal rod, which made Bumblebee happy. He putted the rod inside his mouth. Prime and Blackarachnia was walking back to his room, but before they went there, they stopped by Prowl's room. There was a loud sound coming from in there so they both opened up the door. By the time they opened the door, Prowl's quick speed already got him up high into the tree.

"Bumblebee?" said Optimus.

"Uhh, yeah Boss Bot?" replied the scared yellow autobot.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Prime.

"Oh nothing, just waiting for Prowl." said Bumblebee.

"Well don't brake anything, or Prowl will hunt you." replied Optimus.

The couple walks back to their quarter, leaving Bumblebee alone. Prowl jumps back down and they both began to do their thing again. Bumblebee then got up, putting his hands on the tree, with his back facing Prowl. He inserted the rod, letting Bumblebee moan. They repeated the momentum until Prowl pulled it out. When he pulled it out the energon goo spurted out onto the floor, leaving a stain. Prowl unleashed a loud moan causing everyone to rush to his room.


	6. Sari's Secret

Everyone reached Prowl's room wondering what has happened. They notice Bumblebee and Prowl sleeping on the floor. When they walked in, Ratchet stepped on the energon goo Prowl release. He took a look at it and checks it. He covered up to goo to hide the others from seeing it. When Optimus went to go check on the two autobots, they were in recharging mode. They all went back to sleep. The next morning Optimus went to search for a cure for Blackarachnia, so she can go back to her old autobot form. Optimus left early for the ingredients Ratchet asked for. When Sari got to the autobot base, she searches for Optimus. Ratchet told him, that he was at the island looking for the left over parts that she used to turn Wasp into Waspinator. Sari takes off to the location of the island. She finally finds Prime digging up in the crater.

"Optimus, finally I found you." said Sari.

"Oh, hello Sari." replied Optimus.

"So, what are you doing?" asked Sari.

"Just digging for parts." said Optimus.

"Well you look like you need some relaxing time." whispered Sari.

"Huh, what are you saying?" asked the awkward autobot.

"I know I'm still a teenager, but I can't help myself, whenever you try to be human like to Me." said Sari. "Like last Christmas, I saw your smile at me; it gives me a strange feeling when I remember it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Optimus.

Optimus ignored the little girl. Her feelings were hurt. She got mad and shot at Optimus. He fell to the ground hard, and wasn't able to get up. Sari thought quickly and gave an evil smirk. She took advantage of this, and flew straight to his head. When Optimus saw this, he quickly putted on his mask to prevent her from doing anything, but she forcefully took off the mask. She then touched his lips, and pressed her lips against his, making Optimus feel uncomfortable. She slowly flies down lower to his thigh, until Optimus screamed.

"Sari, your to young for this, please don't!" Optmus screamed out.

"Sorry big guy, I can't stop myself." she says back.

She got down, and moved the plate of armor. She then notices a metal rod almost the size as her. She hugged it and kissed it. She kept on rubbing it, until energon goo flew out of it. It spurted on her body, and dripped off the rod. Some of the goo got on her jetpack making her fall down, but before she does Optimus catches her barely.

"Sari, are you okay, I'm sorry that I couldn't hold it." said Optimus.

"It's okay, I liked it anyways." whispered Sari.

"You shouldn't have done this Sari," said Optimus.

"I doesn't matter were both Cybertronian." replied Sari.

Optimus wiped the energon goo from her jetpack, and she flew off back to the base. Bumblebee and Prowl were awake, sitting in Prowl's room.


	7. His First

Prowl and Bumblebee were sitting next to the tree. Bumblebee than began to confess, about who was his first time love. He talks about, when he was in camp training, and what happens. He then tells what happened when he did all the horrible things to Sentinel Prime. His flashbacks appear in his memories and he retells it.

"Bumblebee, you idiotic bot!" yelled out Sentinel.

"Sorry Sarge." replied Bumblebee.

"Go to my office now, I'll make sure you go back into your Proto form!" Sentinel screamed out.

Bumblebee rushed quickly into Sentinel's office. While Sentinel walks slowly into the room. Sentinel enters the room and locked it up. Bumblebee was thinking it was end of his life, until something strange happened.

"Why you trouble causing little bot!" shouted the angry Autobot. "You cause so much trouble to me!"

Sentinel putted both hands on Bumblebee's shoulders, slowly coming close to his face, staring with his angry eyes. He backs off from Bumblebee, and then says.

"You want to be a naughty autobot, I'll show you." says Sentinel.

Sentinel grabbed Bumblebee and putted him on his table. He whispers to him.

"This is the only way you can stay." whispered Sentinel with a smirk.

He strips the small bot's plates off. He went the neck and bit it, making Bumblebee scream, to the top of his voice. Sentinel forcefully pushes the yellow autobot down onto his table. Sentinel took out his metallic rod and inserted it inside Bumblebee. Bumblebee started to cry and scream. After a few repeating momentum, Bumblebee began to enjoy the repeating movement. Bumblebee couldn't stop, but move his hips to help Sentinel.

"Here I go kid," said Sentinel.

Out of the rod came a spurt of energon goo. It got all over Bumblebee's chest. Sentinel moaned loudly, and then lay on top of Bumblebee. After a couple of minutes Sentinel, went back to his feet's.

"If you promise not to tell anyone, I will let you stay." whispered Sentinel.

Bumblebee's tears started to stop. He looked at his Sarge, and sniffed. Sentinel came up to him and held his jaw. He kissed him one last time, and dried the boy's tears. He help putted the little autobot's plates on. He pushed him out of his office; patting Bumblebee's back, laughing.


End file.
